User talk:Sbrockway
Sbrockway, --The Krit 00:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ---- By the way, your contributions are what pushed me to put in a few needed articles about horses and horse riding. --The Krit 00:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ---- If you want to mark an article as a stub, please use the template instead of category:stub. Thanks. --The Krit 20:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) To link half-elves to half-elf, you can use half-elves. It keeps the wiki from being cluttered by redirects for forms of a word. --The Krit 12:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Item pictures Hi Sbrockway just a thought: the original items from the game aren't that special. everyone can make any item with any combination of enhancements. the really unique part of these items are their 'flavour-text'. unfortunatelly, that newer is shown fully on the pictures you uploaded. gamebanshee has a complete collection of all the original bioware designed items. with complete text and stats. so this wiki should either contain picures of similar completeness or just link to the banshee-site. do you agree? or do you have anything special in mind for these item-pages? anyway, welcome from me, too Gruftlord 20:37, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *I would find these articles more useful if they were text instead of pictures. Text is more accessible, searchable, and linkable. The image I would cut down to just the item's icon. As for whether or not the articles are useful if the info is less complete than some other site, I think it's a reasonable contribution. I think there are plenty of other subjects that are a higher priority, but if the choice is articles about the standard items or nothing, I'll take the articles. --The Krit 21:30, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Guys, you make good points. I'll try to focus more on text and avoid postings of the standard items. --Sbrockway 01:50, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Reviewing this again, it occurred to me that there might be some misunderstanding about the end decision. So for the benefit of anyone who might be reading this and thinking about continuing the project of documenting the standard items, here is what I see for the current tally. Sbrockway, swayed by Gruftlord's arguments has switched from "pro" to "con", leaving us with one contributor in favor of these articles (The Krit) and two opposed to them (Gruftlord and Sbrockway). If another contributor were to voice an opinion and tie the tally, I believe the appropriate tie breaker is a principle of permissiveness (i.e. ties mean the pages are acceptable). --The Krit 22:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Management I'm sorry you think I've been micromanaging, when I've been trying to avoid management altogether. This wiki is a democracy, and all management decisions are supposed to be by a vote. My intent is that the only times I take on a management role is when implementing a decision that has already been made. Even then, anyone can speak up and recommend that the decision be revisited. If you have specific things you object to, I can re-evaluate what I've done.--The Krit 22:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC)